


High in Pompeii

by Miah_Arthur



Series: Gates of Hell [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Historical, POV Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Pre-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Arthur/pseuds/Miah_Arthur
Summary: Lucifer and Maze go on vacation in Pompeii, and after the humans fall asleep, Maze brings out the hell weed. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Gates of Hell [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514090
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74
Collections: Filii Hircus: Chillin' on the Dock of the Bay





	High in Pompeii

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sneak peek into the future of the Gates of Hell series. It can be read independently of the rest. You'll understand the background of their relationship better if you've read the series, but this is mostly just them getting high on an earthly vacation in honor of 420. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta, Venividivictorious, and to Viola for the encouragement!

#  **High in Pompeii**

Maze picked her way through the crowd of sleeping humans, a broad smirk on her face. These humans had been fun before they tired. Lucifer lounged on a cushion, grinning like a fool. He was lighter, less weary, less burdened, here in creation, but she sensed the restlessness growing in him already. The building fear that the feathery asshole he called a brother would swoop in at any moment and force him back to hell, detracting from this rare escape.

She flopped onto the cushion next to him. "I brought red hairmoss."

"Maze! You wonderful creature! The wine is excellent, but it just doesn't hit the spot, does it?" 

Maze snorted. "Might as well be drinking water." She twisted the moss and lit it, drawing in a deep breath of the drug before passing it to Lucifer.

He pulled hard on the burning twist and held his breath. She waited for it. The tension in him melted before he needed to exhale. He let out a cloud of smoke and chuckled. Even here with his divinity renewed, the hairmoss affected him faster than it did a Lilim. He rolled over, clinging onto her like he hadn't in ages. As King, he couldn't show the weakness of seeking comfort, not in his private chambers, not with her, not with anyone. She snaked one arm around him and held him like she used to, so long ago. 

"I _like_ it here, Maze."

The wistfulness in his voice plucked at her, so she growled out, "I packed," to cover it up. She took several puffs, urging the sense of ease hairmoss brought to settle over her faster.

"Mmm, excellent work." He nuzzled at her neck for a moment before pulling away, his expression one of exaggerated aggrievement. "Pass it back!" 

Lucifer grabbed for it. The movement was sloppy. She could play keep away with him, but she let him catch it. He rolled onto his back, staring up at the scenes painted on the ceiling, pulling in another long draw of hairmoss. A smile spread over his face. She stole it back, and he laughed. 

"I want to see the stars. Come fly with me, Maze."

"Balcony. No flying on hairmoss."

His expression turned pouty. "Nothing here can hurt me. Come on."

"Walk outside without falling over, and we go."

It took him three tries to clamber to his feet, and he tumbled through the door. The stars caught his attention, and he dragged at Maze to pull her down with him, flying forgotten. She let him have the last of the hairmoss, and he sighed out the final bit of smoke. 

"Do you remember the glow-worms, Maze? In the nest?"

She snorted. "Vermin, but you wanted to keep them."

"They looked like the stars. See?" He motioned her to lay next to him and look at the sky. 

"I made them, Maze. Those are mine."

"I know." She let him pull her close to his side, and they lay there, relaxed as he told her tales about different stars. 

Somewhere in the night, Maze collected food leftover from the lavish party. Wine, cheese, barley bread, pickled asparagus, beets, and cucumber, roasted meat, and fresh fruit—apples, figs, and dates. They leaned against the wall, eating their way through a massive platter of food. 

Lucifer found a long thin pod at the bottom of the fruit bowl and tasted it. His face lit up with delight. "Try it, Maze!"

She took a bite. It had a bittersweet flavor that finished sweet and lingered in her mouth. Their eyes met, and they nodded in unison. "More?" Maze asked.

"Oh, absolutely," Lucifer said, staggering to his feet. 

They stumbled through the sleeping humans, searching the low table for more of the pods. They found a few scattered amongst the refuse. Lucifer snatched a handful and darted away, laughing, teasing like he had the spawn with meat sticks, until Maze tackled him and took the rest. She rolled away from him and crammed them all into her mouth at once. 

"Maze! You ate them all?" he said once he'd gotten to his feet again.

He pouted, turning in place, waiting for something else to grab his attention. The fresco running along the wall caught his eye. It wasn't as graphic as the columns in front of the throwback's Pit, but it left little to the imagination. Maze had already leered at it long enough that it couldn't hold her attention now. She paced toward him, intending to suggest that they couple like the pair Lucifer stared at, but the scent of more pods caught her attention. 

She scented the air, and he turned to her, expression hardening, expecting danger, but she grinned at him. "A quest for more pods. Follow me. "

He laughed again, his mood cycling back to mirth as rapidly as it had hardened. He struck a mock heroic pose and shouted. "Onward!"

The trail led them out of the villa and into the orchard beyond the walls. The volcano loomed heavy over the village, quiescent for now. The tree they found was loaded with pods and they gathered armfuls of them, carrying them to a small hill as the sun lightened the sky. They basked in the sun together, full and warm, and feeling the lingering ease of the hairmoss until the bright yellow star dipped toward the opposite horizon.


End file.
